


That Weird Bunker Thing

by SlimyPennies



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimyPennies/pseuds/SlimyPennies
Summary: Susie tries to get into the weird bunker on the outskirts of Hometown.





	That Weird Bunker Thing

Susie knocked on the door of the massive bunker that sat outside of Hometown. Her knocking quickly devolved into rapid pounding and punching, which culminated in a massive kick.

“Urgh!” Susie grunted as she grabbed her aching foot, “Ow! Ow! Ow!”

Noelle giggled, which reminded Susie that her girlfriend was here too. Quickly, Susie dropped her foot and played cool. She crossed her arms, staring at the large door.

“What do you think it’s for?” Noelle asked.

“Don’t care.” Susie said, “I just want my cool hideout.”

Susie kept punching at the door, Noelle watching behind her.

“Maybe we should get a crowbar?” Noelle said, “Having something to hold would make this so much easier…”

“Nah, I got this.”

“What if it’s welded shut? What will you do then?”

“Why would it be welded shut?”

“What if there’s something down there that nobody should see?”

“...Like?”

“I-I dunno! An underground city…?”

“Relax, babe.” Susie huffed, “It’s probably just an old bomb shelter or somethin’. There’s this one cop who takes stuff like this way too seriously, I bet she overdid the door on this thing. There’s probably nothing down there.”

Susie leaned over to get face-to-face with Noelle, kissing her on the nose. She grinned as Noelle instinctively shrivelled up, flustered.

“Besides.” Susie continued, “I’ll  _ murder  _ anything that tries to hurt you.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact there’s a bunker right outside my college dorm and i can SEE IT through my window. it’s a bomb shelter from when the usa military had a base here during the cold war. it leads to an underground city meant for a long stay while stuff got cleared up. so, yeah, that bunker in deltarune just kinda reads to me as something harmless but old like that.


End file.
